Rivals
by Warden of Tol Eressea
Summary: They were rivals, friends, and something more. Based on XY games. Amourshipping, AshxSerena one-shot.


**A/N: This story is mostly based on the XY games, with Ash instead of Calem and Serena as the rival. As always, I don't own Pokemon nor any of its characters. If you can, please review and let me know how it is :).**

Rivals

 _At first glance…_

The first time they met, she was intrigued by the passion she saw in his eyes, the blazing confidence that radiated about him as he introduced himself and his Pikachu. He had a cheerful face and a goofy grin, and she almost didn't recognize him as the boy who saved the Professor's Garchomp on Prism Tower until Shauna had made the connection.

"Wait, Ash Ketchum…I know you! I saw you battle in the Lily of the Valley Conference sometime back. That was so awesome!"

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his hair as Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno pestered him with questions. So upbeat and laid-back and yet she could sense the strength and toughness he had underneath.

She could barely concentrate on the Professor's words after they received their first pokemon, frequently glancing towards the intriguing raven-haired boy that stood nearby watching his Pikachu and Froakie play.

She later declined joining Shauna and the others as they showed Ash around Lumiose City, claiming the need to start training, for she was sure she would need it against Ash Ketchum.

* * *

She surprised herself when she asked him to be her partner in the tag battle against Trevor and Tierno. But his confident grin and ready acquiescence drove out whatever nervousness she had.

Together, they beat the two boys readily enough and she couldn't help but feel a rush of joy when Ash raised his hand for a high-five.

"We make a good team Serena," he grinned.

She tried not to let her blush show as she just smirked and told the others not to fall too far behind as she set off for Ambrette Town.

* * *

The next time they battled together was the sooner than she had expected.

She was slowly making her way through Glittering Cave when she heard an explosion in the old mine. By the time she got there, she saw Ash fending off two men dressed in what looked like the most bizarre orange suits she had ever seen.

They managed to send the grunts packing and he thanked her warmly for saving him, even though she knew he was more than capable of tackling them on his own. She just smiled and brushed his thanks off, suggesting they go see if the assistant Scientist was alright.

His comical expression of disbelief when the Scientist asked what a 'Team Flare' was made her giggle and she teased him all the way back to Ambrette Town. Despite the whole episode with Team Flare, she couldn't help but feel lighter by the day's events.

* * *

The first big test came in Shalour City at the Tower of Mastery.

When the Mega Evolution Guru had explained he only had one Key Stone to give to the group of five, she felt a pang of disappointment that was mirrored on all the others' faces. When Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor passed on the chance, she looked at Ash, steeled her determination, and asked him to battle her for it.

He had a startled look at first before it was replaced with that blazing aura in his eyes and confident smile, for he was never one to back off from a challenge.

It was a good battle by all accounts but in the end, he had beaten her thoroughly. She suppressed her disappointment and forced a bright smile on her face, congratulating him on winning the Key Stone. Her sadness must have shown through though, for she thought she felt his eyes following her as she left the tower after Korrina.

* * *

He found her at the end of the day when she was moodily walking down the beach, the orange sun dipping into the ocean on the horizon.

She was surprised that he had come to check on her and even more so when he held out the Key stone out towards her.

"I know you really wanted to win today, so I really want you to have this." He rubbed the back of his hair, a nervous habit of his that she had noticed.

She was speechless at first, taken back by his show of generosity.

The first words she remembers sputtering out was, "Why?"

He gave a small smile and looked out into the setting sun. "Mega Evolution is really cool to learn about and so exciting to see in action. But the truth is, I have my own battling style that my pokemon and I want to perfect first. And if somewhere along the line, we want to give Mega evolution a shot, then that's what we'll do. But until then, I really think you will make a lot more use of it than I will."

He glanced back at her silent form and added sheepishly, "Besides, I really wanted to thank you for helping me ever since I got to Kalos."

If it were anyone else that offered she would have been angry and refused. She was the daughter of Ace Trainers and she had always been a top battler. She didn't want any pity or sympathy. She wanted to be seen as an equal, a rival worth battling.

Yet, one look at him would tell you that pity was probably the farthest thing from his mind. The sincerity and gratitude were more than evident. She should have been mad. Yet, with him, she couldn't help but feel touched.

* * *

She tried to show her thanks as often as she could.

Whenever they met, she would give him some tidbits on the local area or upcoming city. She gave him the HM for Surf and challenged him to another battle in Coumarine City. She lost again and though disappointed, she leapt at any chance to spend time with him.

She fashioned the Key Stone into a necklace and it became one of her most treasured possessions, not only because of what is was but also because _he_ had given it to her, though she would never admit it aloud.

* * *

She started to feel conflicted after she won at the Lumiose Gym.

Their group of friends were all meeting on route 14 and she challenged Ash again to a battle, losing once more. The battles were getting closer and closer and though each loss was as disappointing as all the others, she felt hope in her steady improvements.

She felt torn when Shauna asked her to join them on their trip to the Scary House and ultimately refused, saying that she needed to spend some more time with her Pokémon. But in reality, her feelings were a jumbled mess whenever she was around Ash and she wanted to sort them out.

He was her rival, first and foremost. Sure, she would readily call him a friend, but her feelings got in the way of her training and she felt perhaps that was why she was never able to win against him.

She turned back and stared regretfully at the retreating backs of her friends, lingering on one. She saw Shauna nudge him playfully in the ribs as they walked and laughed, and she couldn't help but feel even grumpier than she already was.

* * *

Ironically, the first time she admitted her feelings aloud was to Team Flare.

Trevor and Tierno had frantically told her that the Pokeball Factory was under attack and Ash had gone to stop them.

Before she knew it, she was sprinting towards the factory, yelling at the other two to take care of Shauna, for she couldn't let Ash take on a whole organization without some backup.

She found him at the entrance, ready to face a purple-haired Flare Admin.

"So, cutie, you think you can take on Team Flare?" the Admin laughed, throwing him a wink.

She felt something snap within her and before Ash could reach for his Pokeball, she ran up and told him to get going while she took care of the guard. He looked at her surprised and hesitated, unwilling to leave her on her own, before nodding and sprinting into the factory.

Once he was inside, she turned back, anger pulsing through her and ready to teach that Admin a lesson, that no girl was allowed to battle and beat that boy except her.

The admin laughed, "Aww, look at you, coming to save your little boyfriend. You think you're being so brave."

She just smirked and sent out her Delphox. "My boyfriend can take you all on with both hands tied behind his back. I'm just saving him some time."

Her boyfriend. Even if it weren't true, she couldn't deny the thrill those words gave her.

* * *

He returned the favor in Frost Cavern.

She had gotten lost exploring the cave and before she knew it, night had fallen. The ice path she was treading on had cracked and she had fallen into the freezing water.

Shivering uncontrollably from the cold and her wet clothes, she sat against the wall. Her Delphox was desperately trying to keep them both warm and she wondered whether this is where her journey came to an end.

Her entire body was numb, and she had almost slipped into unconsciousness when a familiar Pikachu jumped on her huddled figure, frantically waving at his trainer.

"Oh God, Serena!"

She felt strong arms wrap around her and the last thing she remembered feeling was relief.

When she awoke, she found herself in a hospital bed in Dendemille Town, surrounded by her friends. Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor were overjoyed to find her awake, jumping up and down in relief and fussing over her. But when she finally saw the person she truly wanted to see, their eyes met and they shared a tender smile.

She wanted to tell him just how thankful she was for saving her life. She wanted to cry and apologize for how stupid she had been for recklessly going into the cave and for the danger and worry she put them all through. She wanted to hug him and never let go, to tell him how much he meant to her, something she had known for a long while now.

Yet, she couldn't quite find the words for it, didn't know how to begin. But he gave her a tiny nod and a reassuring smile and she knew at once that he understood, only causing her affection to grow.

* * *

They were both hesitant at first.

Both were proud, headstrong, and wading into unfamiliar territory. Yet, somehow, they made it work in the end.

Their first date took place in Snowbelle City after they had both won their final badge. After a few weeks of dancing around the subject, it was Ash who had finally asked her out to dinner.

Afterwards, they had both laughed at how silly they had been and their friends couldn't help but roll their eyes, for it was evident to all but those two just how perfect they fitted together.

* * *

"You ready Serena?"

She smiled confidently back at her familiar opponent across the battlefield.

It seemed fitting that her Kalos journey would end this way, battling against her rival, her best friend, and the love of her life on the biggest stage of all.

"Ready when you are!"

Cheers and screaming filled the stadium around them as the announcer blared above.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let the Grand Final of the Kalos League between Ash of Pallet Town and Serena of Vaniville Town begin!"


End file.
